


Perderte

by Ale_alwaysmile33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_alwaysmile33/pseuds/Ale_alwaysmile33
Summary: Draco Malfoy no tenia idea en que momento se había enamorado  de Hermione Granger ,pero luego de meses de noviazgo ,se encontraba aterrado con la idea de perderla .
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	Perderte

Tenía miedo como nunca antes lo había tenido ,no sabía cómo iban a seguir las cosas luego que el año en hogwarts terminará y tenía miedo , miedo de perderle , miedo de que le dejará ,miedo de no ser suficiente ,no sabía en qué momento Hermione Granger invadió su vida por completo , pero con ella se sentía completo, feliz como nunca lo había sido ,Hermione acepto su pasado ,sus demonios y le dio una segunda oportunidad.

Aun no entendía como había ocurrido todo , el volvió para terminar su último año y poder arrancar de los recuerdos que le traía la mansión, quería arrancar de la soledad y la opción de volver ese año haba sido su escape, pero sabia que no iba hacer fácil ,sabía que le había echo daño a muchas personas durante todos los años que llevaba en el castillo, que había estado en el lado incorrecto en la guerra, aunque el nunca le fue fiel a Voldemort , y solo se unió a los mortífagos luego que su padre lo amenazara con dañar a su madre si es que no lo hacia , el sabia que había sido un cobarde y que tenía más que merecido ser odiado por sus compañeros, por lo que no tenia ninguna esperanza de que este fuera un buen año, pero como se había equivocado , había sido nombrado premió anual y por lo tanto se vio obligado a compartir con ella torre.

En un principio solo se evitan , pero el dejo su orgullo y le pido disculpas por todo ,no con la intención de ser perdonado ,para el era imposible que ella lo personase después de todo los años anteriores , pero se equivocó después de todo estaba hablando con Granger ,ella lo perdono ,después de eso se poco a poco empezaron a hablar cordialmente descubriendo que tenían muchas cosas en común, rápidamente comenzaron a forjar una amistad ,lo que causó que todo el castillo los mirase cada vez que iban juntos ,todo fue fluyendo poco a poco ,realmente no tenía idea en que momento calló rendido a los pies de Hermione Granger , pero cuando la beso por primera vez sintió que todo valía la pena si podía estar así con ella y en esos meses que llevaban de novios entre las paredes del castillo todo era perfecto ...pero ahora apunto de finalizar el año escolar estaba aterrado, aterrado a qué lo dejara , aterrado con la solo idea de perderla ,ella era Hermione Granger heroína de guerra y el tan solo un ex mortífago y no la merecía , tenía miedo a que cuando San Potter y la comadreja se enteran de su relación se lo iban hacer notar y egoístamente no quería que estuviera lejos de él , aunque sabía que quizás era lo mejor para ella , pero maldita sea estaba jodidamente enamorado de Hermione como nunca lo había estado de nadie y no quería perderle , ya no podía imaginarse una vida sin su castaña . El sabía que ella lo quería , realmente no sabía cómo fue que logro que Hermione lo quisiera pero ella lo hacía y eso lo hacia sentirse jodidamente completo , pero tenía miedo que si sus amigos no la apoyarán en su relación ella terminaría dejándolo ,el sabía lo importante que eran ellos para la castaña eran su familia y el sentía que no podía competir contra ese cariño y aunque así fuera sabia que ella no seria completamente feliz sin ellos dos a su lado .

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que ella entraba a la sala común ,hasta que sintió que lo abrazaba por la espalda y le besaba la mejilla .

-¿Que haces ?-pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de el en el sillón.

-Nada, solo pensaba-le respondió acercándola a él y besándola .

-Y se puede saber en qué pensaba el señor Malfoy -pregunto ella al separarse , acomodándose entre sus brazos .

-nada importante, no te preocupes - le respondió - como estas tu?

-Bien ,solo nerviosa por los éxtasis - le respondió- pero no cambies el tema que se que algo te pasa-se separo de el para mirarlo -Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-Sabes que te quiero. Verdad? -el pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

-Si ,lo se yo también te quiero - ella lo miro con cara de confusión - que te pasa Draco ? ,me estas preocupando.

-Es solo que no quiero perderte Hermione- digo en un susurro -no quiero que nos separemos , cuando el curso terminé ,no quiero que me dejes -termino mirando hacia el suelo avergonzado .

-Draco, no tengo pensado alejarme de ti -le susurro levantando su rostro para que la mirara -pero no entiendo , porque crees que te dejaría al terminar el año Draco

-Yo ...Te amo no sabes cuánto y hay veces que siento que no tengo que ser egoísta y quizás debería dejarte ir , para para ahorrarte que todos te miren raro o feo por salir conmigo, por salir con un ex-mortifago , pero no puedo hacerlo y tengo miedo de que tú te canses de esto y sobre todo miedo de que Potter y Weasley te hagan darte cuenta que no te merezco -Mientras hablaba miraba las manos que tenía en su regazo ,hasta que ella lo abrazo ,el solo la sostuvo con fuerza y enterró su cabeza en su pelo , pero solo duraron abrazados unos segundos, cuando ella se separó .

-Hey .. yo también te amo ,no lo dudes y no tengo pensado alejarme de ti -ella hizo que el la mirara a los ojos -y no me preocupan los rumores ya hablaban de nosotros aquí y no les doy importancia ,yo conozco al verdadero Draco Malfoy y es lo único que me importa ,que todo el mundo opine lo que quiera ,pueden meterse su opinión a donde les quepa -el soltó una pequeña carcajada y ella sonrió - y si lo más probable es que Harry y Ron no salten de felicidad cuando les diga que estamos saliendo pero son mis amigos por lo que aunque no les parezca me van a apoyar y si no lo hacen , me dolerá muchísimo pero ellos no pueden decidir por mí - ella le acaricio el rostro - y no tengo ninguna intención de alejarme de ti Dragón ,Te amo .

El como respuesta solo la beso con urgencia ,con amor, se sentía feliz como solo lo era con ella ,a su lado se sentía completo , ella había dicho que lo amaba, Hermione Granger lo amaba a el Draco Malfoy , podría saltar de la felicidad en ese momento-al separarse juntaron sus frentes - te amo- susurro el - y luego de lo que me acabas de decir no pienso dejarte ir, quiero estar así toda mi vida contigo castaña .


End file.
